


Pompeii

by Aijoinu (1CarinoInu)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate look at the story of Pompeii, F/M, No other InuYasha Characters, Out of Character, Read with an open mind, Smut without being overly smutty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CarinoInu/pseuds/Aijoinu
Summary: When a God finds his other half he will literally move the earth to make her his.





	1. A God Watches

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Trigger warning for attempted rape. The scene is not graphic but I felt that some may be troubled by it.
> 
> In addition, this is an Alternate Universe. That means the characters will not be like how they are in the manga or in the anime. Please do not criticize me for not keeping anyone in character as it on purpose for this fiction. Some may also note that this fic may be familiar - I had posted it some time ago under the Naruto fandom, hence some crossover of name use. That version has been removed my accounts for personal reasons.
> 
> Now that you've read all of this, I hope that you will take the time to read the actual fic. It is complete in 2 parts.

He watched from his perch in the heavens, watching and judging those who lived within his domain. All was well in his dominion and Sesshomaru couldn't be more pleased.

The silver-haired immortal was chosen to protect the young but burgeoning metropolis. His ability to manipulate the nearby volcano had been the means to keep the inhabitants of the village and the surrounding areas under control. As long as the humans gave their bi-yearly sacrifice, the semi-dormant volcano would remain so. It was rare that the mountain would belch smoke and the earth would quake to remind that the village leaders to make the next choice for their next sacrifice to the volcano and by extension, the Gods.

The great city of Pompeii had prospered immensely under Sesshomaru's watch. Trade had grown thanks to the plentiful harvest from the earth and sea. The nutrient-rich ground enabled the growth of an abundance of varying crops; cotton, wheat, rye, grapes, and soy while the ocean gave a wealth of fish and shellfish. Traders from far and wide had traveled to the great city to trade their goods with the village of plenty.

Sesshomaru was usually pleased with the selection of young, nubile females that had graced his mountain and his bed thanks to the compact with the humans. However recently, the jaded immortal had been taken by one special woman by the name of Kagome.

Long, flowing, black hair that in the proper lighting would show blue, a slender body and the bluest eyes that rivaled the ocean that surrounded the village of her home. To the God that coveted her, Kagome was a goddess in human form. Her kindness, too, drew her to him like a bee to honey. Kagome always had a kind word and even though her thoughts did reflect some discord, she kept it to herself, thinking of how her harsh words could harm more than Hood. A born healer, Kagome's talents were called upon quite frequently. It was surprising that she was still unmarried and had not yet known the touch of a man. Thankfully, her age and purity made her a perfect candidate for sacrifice.

She was beautiful, kind, giving and talented. The fact that she stirred his loins was just the icing on the proverbial cake. But in Sesshomaru's mind, Kagome was everything the God would want in a mate.

However, it didn't appear that was going to be, for the son of the Mayor of Pompeii, Akitoki Hojo, had taken a liking to the fair maiden, going as far as to seek her hand in marriage. If a marriage contract were to be made before Kagome became of age, then she was ineligible for sacrifice and Sesshomaru would lose his opportunity.

Unfortunately for the young Hojo, Kagome had declined his offer of matrimony, much to the dismay of her parents. Sesshomaru held hope that he would still have her.

"Why have you said no to the most eligible male in the city?" her father asked in frustration that night after they had finished their evening supper. Akitoki and his parents had just left abruptly after having been rebuffed leaving the Higurashi home in a bit of an uproar.

"I know your mother and I have given you permission to choose the man you wish to marry, but why did you say no to the son of the Mayor?"

Kagome's mother wailed in the background; hysterical sounds echoed throughout the house causing Kagome to internally roll her eyes. The woman was prone to overaction about everything. Of course, it hadn't helped that it was an embarrassment to her family to decline an offer of marriage from someone of his standing. This made Kagome's mother even more prone to hysterics than usual.

"I just don't care for him," Kagome answered honestly, not telling him about the occasions she'd seen him mistreat other women. Yes, he was very attractive with his long, brown hair and deep brown eyes. Physically, he was a fine specimen of male and most of the female population of Pompeii wanted him. But looks, to Kagome, were not everything. There was no spark.

"Besides, I do not love him and do not trust him to be the husband that you are to my mother."

It was true that Kizashi loved and respected his wife though their marriage had been arranged by their parents so many years ago. It was still a practice of today, but the Higurashi couple wanted their only daughter to find her happiness and not be restricted by a choice made by her parents. It didn't mean they wanted her to give up the possibility of a better life, but Kizashi was at a loss.

And time for Kagome was swiftly running out.

"Kagome, you need to marry before your 18th birthday, or will you let the Mayor choose you for sacrifice?" her father bellowed. It was rare for Kagome's father to lose his temper. It only told her just how terrified he was for his only child.

Blue eyes shone with love and understanding as she gently grasped his hand over the table. "There are others of my age that may be selected as well, father. You know that it's not a foregone conclusion that I will be chosen."

The gray eyes of her father softened as well. His daughter was right, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that surrounded him like a cloud of volcanic ash. Besides, word of his daughter declining the hand of the revered son of the Mayor may have sealed her fate and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it.

oOo

As the day to select the next sacrifice neared, the more persistent Akitoki became even though Kagome had declined his proposal. He trailed after her in the market as she shopped, even offering his assistance with her burdens or to pay for the items she was out shopping for. The young woman firmly but politely declined his offers and continued her way through the market.

Flowers of varying rarity that must have been imported showed up in the Higurashi's home, but still, Kagome remained firm in her decision. She wouldn't be swayed by the expensive blossoms or gifts.

When the young Hojo caught her alone in an alleyway on her way home after treating an ailing elder one evening, he tried to force himself upon her, being at a loss as to what else he could do to sway her.

"You will be mine, Kagome!" he growled as he cornered her against a building and attempted to undo the belt to her tunic so he could grope her breast. Unfortunately, her clothing was not cooperating and Kagome thrashed in his grasp. Akitoki continued to attempt to pin her to the rough wall.

"Stop, Akitoki!" she screamed. "STOP, please!" she pleaded but he continued to maul her.

His attempts to kiss her ended up being rough bites that reflected on her bruised and bloodied lips. It couldn't be helped, thought the frustrated male. Akitoki gave up with trying to bare her breast and moved his rough hands down to find the bottom of her skirt, his face lowering to see better. But before he could get too far, Kagome managed to knee

him in the face giving him a bloody nose.

"What the hell!" yelped the outraged male as he backed off away from his prey.

"I told you to stop, Akitoki, but you wouldn't listen," Kagome retorted, angrily. She knew she was a terrible mess, but the blood gushing from the male's nose made him look a lot worse. Akitoki wasn't the first to attempt similar actions upon her nor would he be the last, unfortunately. Thankfully, her father had taught her a few moves to defend herself from unwanted attention and even though Akitoki had caught her off guard, she managed to do some damage to him, physically.

"Gods, woman! You probably broke my nose!"

He fell to the ground and sat back against the brick wall of the alley. Akitoki was whining. He was hurt and his looks and masculinity had all been challenged within the span of five minutes.

Kagome gave an exasperated sighed. Although he had just attempted to force himself on her, he was bleeding pretty badly and she felt a little remorseful about drawing blood. While she didn't condone his actions, Akitoki was usually an even-tempered and mild-mannered individual. Something had to have induced him to resort to such tactics and she had a feeling the nearing selection of the next sacrifice had a lot to do with it.

Searching for the basket she had dropped during the fracas, she located it and pulled out a large cloth she used to make bandages and proceeded to tear pieces from it. Wadding it up, she approached the bleeding male who flinched at her approach.

"What?" Kagome barked out. "I'm trying to help you."

Akitoki eyed her critically before nodding for her to continue. Though she had just hit him, he knew that she wouldn't harm him unless he gave her a reason to. Kagome was a healer first, and it made him realize that the woman before him was too good for him even if he had the best of intentions. Nobody would make Kagome do anything she didn't want to.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Kagome attempted to clean up the mess she had made of his nose. Fortunately, it didn't look like it was broken since it was still straight. But he would have to explain the black eyes that he'd be sporting for a week or so.

"You know that I'm trying to save you, right?" Akitoki muttered as Kagome took smaller pieces of fabric and shoved them up his nose to absorb the rest of the bleeding.

Blue eyes stared at him. "I had a feeling that was the case."

Akitoki sighed. "The only other females of age to be sacrificed are from the major clans, and none of them want their daughters to meet that fate," he explained. "My father, unfortunately, has to decide whether to lose the support of a clan or sacrifice you."

There was silence after that revelation but in all honesty, Kagome wasn't surprised.

"If it makes you feel any better, he seems pretty torn up about it," Akitoki told her. "The fact that you are well-loved by the village and an invaluable healer has made things very difficult for him. The decision was not made lightly."

If anything, what Akitoki told her pissed her off to no end. But it didn't do her any good to get angry at the situation or rail at the fact that a bunch of prissy, spoiled clan girls was given the chance to live over her – a healer. It was always politics over what was better for the village. In this case, though, it was for the village.

"Thank you for telling me this, Akitoki. If it makes you feel better, I've made my peace with the idea of being sacrificed for my home. There isn't anything or anyone here that holds my heart. Marriage for the sake of saving my life is just not an option."

Akitoki was stunned at the self-sacrifice of the woman before him, but he knew she was unique. That's what drew him to her in the first place. He wished that he could be the man she needed.

"Let me walk you home."

oOo

High up in the heavens, a God was angered. How dare that weak male touch what was his! How dare that insignificant male manhandle his woman!

He would make the Hojo pay even if he had Kagome's best interests at heart. He would make the village pay.

But first things first. He had preparations to make.

oOo

The day had come, and Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. It wasn't every day that you were going to jump to your death on your 18th birthday.

The Village women surrounded her, dressing the black-haired beauty in see-through gauze and silks. She looked like a bride instead of a sacrifice and Kagome thought it strangely similar. Most women were given to men who treated them more like property and sacrificed themselves to their husbands on a nightly basis. Kagome was strangely grateful that she wouldn't have to worry about that.

Her hair had been curled in long ringlets, part of the front pulled back away from her face while small flowers adorned the swept-back bangs.

She was ready.

Over the past week, there had been a series of rumbles and groans as the earth shook. Kagome thought that the God must be impatient for the latest ransom to be paid to ensure another six months of peace from their wrath. The mountain had been smoking a lot more lately, and many thought it a portent of doom.

The fact that her mother had been crying since the day the edict had been proclaimed had annoyed Kagome to no end. Not only was it embarrassing, but didn't she want to spend what little time she had with her only child before she met her doom? Apparently, that was not the case. She had been grateful to her father for seeing it as an opportunity to spent time discussing different things if only to take Kagome's mind off what was about to come.

Kagome was met at her front door by the village Mayor, his elder son Itachi as well as Akitoki, the village council and heads of the other clans. Ropes in hand, each member of the procession bound her, leaving enough to walk from a distance at her sides. This binding prevented the sacrifice from running.

From there, they made the long walk through the village center so that all could see their savior. The walk continued out of the village limits towards the looming mountain. Kagome had been mildly surprised, if not a bit impressed when Akitoki's older brother Itachi spoke softly to her.

"I do not agree with my father's decision, Kagome. But as his son and heir, please know that something like this will not ever happen again while I am in charge."

Kagome wondered how long the village would survive without the semi-annual sacrificial offerings. She knew Itachi was intelligent and highly regarded. Maybe he would find a way to reach the Gods and make a new pact that didn't mean sacrificing the women of the village. If anyone could, Kagome had faith that Itachi would be the one to do it. It was unfortunate that he hadn't had the opportunity before her time had come.

As the procession made the trek up the path towards the top, the high mountain continued to erupt with dark clouds of dust, and the earth rumbled as if in impatience to take its latest victim. As they approached the rim, the air seemed to get heavier making it harder to breathe, but still, they trudged on. The group needed to make sure to make the sacrifice was completed quickly. They had already taken too long.

The village priests, clan heads and council members walked on either side of the doomed female, yet Kagome felt a sense of peace surround her. It was as if she were walking to the market and not to her death. Even the cloud of dense ash and toxic gasses didn't bother her while those escorting her were coughing and choking on the thick miasma.

When the group made it to the summit the volcanic activity had stopped altogether, giving the villagers a false sense of security. Little did they know what was to come once the drop was made.

Kagome stood calmly at the edge of the deep gorge, her heart beating steadily as she listened to the prayers and offerings spouted off by the village priests. They asked for the blessings of bountiful crops and profits.

What Kagome didn't hear was the priests asking to be pardoned from having to sacrifice their young women. This one was their village healer and was valuable to those she cared for. Hadn't they sacrificed enough?

With a final amen, and a "May the Gods have mercy on you, child," Kagome was pushed into the crater.

_TBC_


	2. A God Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge debt of gratitude goes to moor (beyondthemoor) for her gracious guidance and input when I first started this fic. Without her, it would have been severely lacking.

It was an odd feeling, free-falling to your death. Kagome was surprised at just how peaceful it was. Almost like a warm embrace. She opened her eyes to find herself in a large bed surrounded in white gossamer that appeared to be suspended in thin air instead of falling to her doom. A breeze blew through the curtains and a sweet floral scent wafted through the room.

The bed was immense and covered all in white. White pillows, white coverings, white, white, white.

She felt sorry for the person who had to clean this.

A rumbling chuckle reached her ears from across the room. The sound came from a silver-haired male that approached her from what seemed like out of nowhere. He was dressed in black which was a stark contrast to the rest of the room, but it looked good against his pale hair and skin. As he got closer, she could see that his eyes were topaz in color and almond-shaped. Dark brows and lashes complemented those twin suns that seemed to look into her soul.

"Hello, Kagome," the male greeted in a deep voice. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

Conflicting feelings of bashfulness as well as terror, especially since she was sitting in some strange bed wearing barely anything, Kagome barely squeaked out a reply.

"Hello."

"You need not be afraid," the ethereal being spoke again. "You are quite safe here."

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed hold of what courage she could and decided she had better ask some questions. She wasn't quite sure she trusted him.

"W-where am I? W-who are you?" When reality began to seep in she realized that she should be at the bottom of the volcano. "Am I dead? Is the village safe?"

Another rumbling chuckle left the male's throat and Kagome swore she could feel it move through her body. He moved with feline-like grace to where she sat on the bed sitting next to her. Though he was inches away from her, she could feel the heat that radiated from his body. And he was tall, so very tall compared to her petite stature.

"You may call me Sesshomaru. My real name is too difficult for humans to understand. You," he paused a moment. "Are in the other realm. And no," he moved an elegant hand towards her face and gently touched her nose. "You are quite alive." The way he said alive made him look almost feral with the way his eyes darkened while his smile became predatory.

She shivered.

"The village?" Kagome queried with great reluctance.

Sesshomaru seemed to think about it before he replied with a vague, "The village is quite well at the moment."

That seemed to mollify her for the moment. The female sat and appeared to be organizing her thoughts.

Kagome sat on top of the coverings that were upon the bed, Sesshomaru was able to touch her unhindered. The clothing she wore, he noted, left little to the imagination, and he was pleased that the villagers once again prepared his virgin sacrifice thusly. He looked forward to feeling her soft skin, touching her in the manner of a lover. Kagome would be his in body and soul before the night ended.

Sesshomaru changed position so that he lay next to the female. Left-arm propped under his head to look at her closer, he began to introduce her to his touch slowly by drawing a finger along her upper arm.

Kagome flinched. The last male that touched her had not left a fond memory. Sesshomaru didn't miss the thoughts that passed through her mind.

"That boy touched you," Sesshomaru growled, sharp almost canine teeth bared for a moment. "I am displeased by this."

"I told him I didn't like him that way. I turned down his proposal of marriage but he was still persistent."

Sesshomaru took a moment to calm the inner battle that was waging within him. He knew the male suffer for harming his mate, but Sesshomaru would rather deal with Akitoki one on one in a more bloody fashion.

"What are you looking for in a mate, Kagome?" the God asked while smoothly changing the subject. He could read her mind but wanted to hear it come from her mouth. Besides, he liked the smooth sound of her voice.

"My father loved my mother very much even though they had an arranged marriage," she explained. "He treated her with kindness and respect; something most males don't know the definition of." Kagome was quiet for a bit.

"And?" Sesshomaru encouraged.

"Hmm," her line of thought seemed to travel elsewhere.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru prodded. "You were saying?"

Confusion crossed her face for a moment. What was it that she had been talking about?

This was what the male had been looking for. Her transition from Earth to the other-realm would dissolve her memories fairly quickly. All he needed to do was bide his time.

"Are you hungry Kagome?"

Kagome blinked a few times discovering that strangely enough, she was. When was the last time she had eaten?

Sesshomaru stood from his position on the bed and took her hand in his. He escorted her out of the gossamer that surrounded the bed and towards a nearby table that held many delicacies and Kagome's stomach grumbled while her mouth watered. She would have questioned where the table had come from, but she was too hungry to wrap her mind around it at the moment.

"Come. Eat," Sesshomaru invited.

oOo

Sesshomaru took the time needed to ensure Kagome's old memories kept fading. He'd waited an eternity to find a woman like her and now he had her.

The time between the start of the meal and the end of the meal wouldn't be enough to eliminate her past. Instead, he needed to have her focus on the future.

He would spend the day showing the female around a place he would call home. However, what he didn't tell her was that it was all temporary; a façade to make the transition from human to deity easier by giving Kagome something for her mind to latch onto.

After eating, Sesshomaru invited her for a tour of said city. There was a large marketplace that held foods she'd never seen before and beautiful clothing of different styles and colors that must have come from all over the world.

She observed ornate pottery and various metal shaped into tools and decorative pieces for the home. Though Kagome noted that there were beautiful pieces of armor, there were no weapons.

Street vendors of all different looks were kind to her as they offered examples of their wares for Kagome to look at and touch. Some of the people seemed familiar to her.

Where was it that she had seen other people?

Kagome's frustration grew with each passing thought. It was as if every memory was just out of reach.

Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes like she was thinking hard to recall something from her life and he quickly distracted her by showing her something else.

There were many buildings of differing purpose that Sesshomaru pointed out. Kagome noted many different people moved about the cobblestone walkways and streets as they went about their day and she felt a strange sense of rightness. It was as if she felt at home there.

While the sprawling market with its endless shopping possibilities was marvelous on its own, it wasn't what gained Kagome's attention. It was the library that she only had eyes for. Her reaction upon entering the great building practically made Sesshomaru purr.

"This is amazing, Sesshomaru! I've never seen so many books and scrolls in my life!" She hurried off from his side and practically skipped from shelf to shelf, table to table as she looked at the titles and subjects that were laid out.

"Can I take anything with me to read?"

Sesshomaru looked at the female with adoration and couldn't say no to her. He laughed outright when he saw the huge bundle of books and scrolls she attempted to carry out of the building. The sound warmed Kagome's insides and for some reason she liked it.

"I think you will be too busy doing more enjoyable recreational activities other than reading," he murmured suggestively into her ear.

Kagome promptly blushed when she realized what he was saying. Why was she even considering such a thing? She'd never been interested in things of a carnal nature before. Or had she? Her certainty wavered as fog filled her mind. Again, Kagome fought to recall what it was that was missing. She physically shook her head trying to clear it to no avail.

The couple left the library and Sesshomaru took them in a specific direction. As they walked a thought occurred to Kagome. "There is so much to see here. How do you see it all?"

Sesshomaru was quick to inform her that as Gods they got bored fairly easily. "When you live forever, you look for ways to entertain yourself. One way is creating something that you can share with the others of our kind. Like this garden," he said as he pointed out towards a sprawling field of flowers and trees.

Rows upon rows of varying flowers lined a field for as far as the eye could see, while different flowering trees bordered what must have been the entire park. Sesshomaru followed a squealing Kagome down one aisle as she sniffed at each fragrant bloom.

She was child-like in her wonderment and appeared to be happy in the environment he created for her. Was it only because her past was slowly being drained from her mind. Was it because all she knew was the here and now? Sesshomaru had sensed and watched her struggle for those elusive memories from her past life. He observed her slowly building anger to regain that which she lost. For some reason that didn't sit well with him and the male never questioned his actions.

By the time Kagome had had her fill with the gardens, her stomach growled in hunger. The blush that rose to her face was adorable and Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before either of them could stop it and Kagome's blush darkened as red as a tomato.

"Come, it is time to eat."

oOo

The meal, this time, was set out on an open patio overlooking the ocean. Though it was a fair distance, Kagome could smell the scent of the sea and feel the cool breeze. The setting sun over the water was a breathtaking sight as well, but Kagome needed to address her hunger first.

Fresh fruits were abundant, some fish, rice, and vegetables - all easily eaten with their fingers. Candles had been lit and set on the table in small sconces, while much taller and larger ones surrounded the patio area.

They ate quietly. If anything, she was pretty tired from such an awe-inspiring day and she had Sesshomaru to thank for it. However, there was a question that burned in her mind. Where were the children? That was one thing that she didn't see in the bustling village and it made her wonder if the Gods were unable to have children. She hoped that they could. She'd always hoped to have a large family and the image of silver-haired children running around her as she nursed another one at her breast came unbidden in her mind.

In contrast, Sesshomaru was still struggling with his conscience and whether or not he was doing the right thing for his little female. As a God, he'd never questioned his actions, but this woman had him second-guessing things. Now she was wondering about children and he knew he had to stop that thought quickly.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled as her thoughts evaporated and her original question was replaced with something else. Kagome blinked and took a moment to recall what it was she was going to ask. Thinking that it wasn't all that important, she decided on something else.

"I just wanted to thank you for sharing all of this with me today. Your home, your city… it's all so incredible!"

Warmth spread through Sesshomaru and he realized that he was overthinking things. Kagome would be fine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he told her, a small smile playing at his lips.

Sesshomaru stared into her cobalt eyes.

"Kagome, I brought you here with one intention; to make you mine. Will you accept me? Will you be my mate for eternity?"

Kagome considered what Sesshomaru just offered. A God was offering her forever with him, to become and live beside an immortal. It was a big decision.

"What are you hiding?" she whispered to herself, her brows furrowed in concentration. She dropped her eyes from his, staring at the hands in her lap.

The guilt returned. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should answer her even if she outright asked him that question.

Blue eyes filled with fire looked up at the God in human form. "What are you hiding!?" she yelled. "I know there's something I'm missing, memories… they're there but they're not!" Kagome's frustration had turned into anger and her fists clenched at her sides in an attempt to keep from striking out at him. Tears came to her eyes.

Sesshomaru's face stayed neutral but inside he was a mess of contradiction. Nobody spoke to him like that and lived. But Kagome… she was different and she would be his mate and he would allow it. He respected her fire and her honesty. But he couldn't reciprocate that honesty. He wouldn't tell her about what would be sacrificed by Kagome staying with him. It ate at him but he was still a God and selfish. Still, he stayed silent.

Kagome's tears became sobs as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She felt alone and without direction or purpose and she cried into her hands.

Strong arms surrounded her, pulling her into a lap and Kagome cried into the silk beneath her face. As she to let go of her emotions, Kagome felt better as the pain and loss drained from her. The hands that held her stroked her back and neck gently, calming her distress.

When she pulled away, it was Sesshomaru's face that stared at her with fear and longing. Thought her questions went unanswered, Kagome looked into his golden eyes and saw the loneliness in them. It was then that she knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I will stay with you."

oOo

She lay on his bed, her lightly tanned skin contrasting against the stark white sheets. Her black hair splayed around her head like a halo surrounding her blushing face. Sesshomaru would take his time in worshipping her like the goddess she was and would become, slowly touching and bringing her to the point of madness.

He had stripped his clothing quickly, smiling to himself when he heard his female's gasp when he revealed his lower half. Fully aroused, he was larger than most humans. But then, he wasn't human.

He kissed her leisurely warming her up before prodding her lips to open for him. When she hesitantly opened the silver-haired male's tongue delved into her mouth, moaning at just how wonderful she tasted. Sesshomaru tested and tasted her, moaned when she reciprocated.

Clothing parted and was removed as he encouraged her lips to move in tandem with his, her tongue gliding against his as they tangled. Sesshomaru pulled away to allow her to breathe, but then Kagome pulled him back into her arms drawing him back into the heaven that was her mouth.

When it appeared that his female was ready for more, Sesshomaru moved down her throat and sternum, stopping to gently lick and then suck on one beautiful mound of her breasts. While his mouth worked on the one, he, kneaded and tugged at the one that wasn't in his mouth. He took the time to treat each one equally before making his way down her stomach with his mouth kissing and nibbling a path of fire that seemed to burn through her entire body.

He set her nerves, her entire body, on fire with just his lips.

The first step in the dance of lovers began. Sesshomaru prepares her for the moment they become one. His mouth upon her most sacred place brings Kagome immense pleasure. His tongue licks and strokes while his fingers probe and penetrate. When both work in tandem, Kagome's response is instantaneous.

"Oh God!" she screams in pleasure.

* * *

_An earthquake rattles the busy city of Pompeii. Citizens and visitors stop what they're doing as they wait out the shaking of the ground. A plume of gaseous debris belches out of the mountain that overlooks the metropolis._

* * *

The next step in the dance commences by continuing to ensure her readiness to take him. Kagome is wet, but still too tight. One finger is replaced with two while the other hand works on her little bundle of nerves. A third finger is added and his female once again screams with the power of her release.

* * *

_A longer more powerful quake rocks the city. Pompeii's citizens clamor to the town center looking for answers from their priests and leaders. The sacrifice had been made, they were all there to watch as their offering was escorted out of the village limits. Had their leaders failed? Was their offering not pleasing to the Gods?_

_Heavier columns of ash and debris blow from the top of the mountain._

* * *

Kagome's impassioned responses draw something from Sesshomaru. Her innocence a drug that he refuses to ignore. She would be his in all ways and with this joining, she would never be able to return to the life she once knew. All of her memories and experiences from her human life would be wiped clean.

Staring down at his whimpering female, Sesshomaru decided that they'd both waited long enough. She was ready.

He leaned over her, one arm keeping himself steady as his other hand grasped his length while positioning it to her opening.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to take away the pain from experiencing our initial joining., but I won't Besides," he grinned wickedly. "You'll forget it quickly enough."

Kagome's eyes cleared just enough through the haze of lust. "Yes!" she growled.

The silver-haired God grinned wider, looking feral. "As you wish, milady."

Leaning upon his knees, he gripped her hips with his large hands and with a shift and a quick, deep thrust Sesshomaru embedded himself to the hilt.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out in pain, tears building in the corners of her blue orbs.

Sesshomaru held himself still not only to allow his little female to adjust to his size but to gain control over his own body. Her core wrapped around his throbbing staff felt like a molten sheath being formed for a newly minted sword. It was heaven and hell all at once the way her muscles contracted and rippled around the invading male, pulling him in yet pushing him out at the same time. Sesshomaru would have prayed for strength if there was anyone he could pray to help him. If anything, the other Gods were probably laughing their asses off.

When he was able to focus on something other than his own body, Sesshomaru spared a glance at the young woman beneath him. A lone tear fell from the corner of her left eye. Feeling bad for causing her such pain, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, her chin and then down her jawline before nuzzling at her neck and shoulder. He planted small kisses along her shoulder, paying special attention to her protruding collarbone thinking it was one of the sexiest parts of her body.

His distraction seemed to work as her body relaxed more, allowing Sesshomaru to make tentative movements. He slowly receded before gently working his way back into her silken passage making them both hiss in painful pleasure. Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face as it contorted in bliss with each cautious movement. He built up the pace when her hips met his, slowly and unsurely at first, only to increase as the female gained confidence.

"Gods, Sesshomaru!" Kagome panted in unrequited pleasure. "More, I need more!" she ordered.

"Then more you shall get," he gritted out. Pulling out from her pulsing core, Sesshomaru maneuvered her onto her stomach and pulled her up on her knees. In a swift movement that made Kagome scream, her lover impaled himself once again before building his movements into a brutal pace.

Kagome could do nothing but voice her unhindered enjoyment to everyone and everything that was within hearing distance. Never had she thought the act of sex could be for anything but the male's pleasure, but she was extremely thankful that she had discovered otherwise.

Kagome bucked her hips back against Sesshomaru as he continued his continuous penetration of her. It wasn't long before she could feel the building pressure, that tightening within her that signaled her release.

"S-Sesshomaru," she practically wheezed out, feeling as if she'd run up Mount Vesuvius and back. "I-I'm, I'm going to... ah!"

Sesshomaru knew she was close. His little lover's body was showing all the signs and honestly, he was thankful she was nearing her release just as he was. His own body was aflame with pleasure, and the tightening of his lower extremities was hard to ignore.

Needing to expedite things, Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's clit and began to stroke it gently causing Kagome to yelp at the zing of additional pleasure to her already over-sensitized body. Each stroke of the male's finger and impalement of his body brought her closer to her end.

Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer and orders with a loud growl, "Come for me, Kagome!"

"God, Sesshomaru!" she cries. Each stroke to her nub sends her blood on fire. It feels like lava flows through her veins, yet she can't get enough of it. "More!"

With a few more relentless motions, Sesshomaru is at his end, though he can tell that Kagome needs a little more.

Pinching her pleasure nub he yells, "Come for me NOW!"

All Kagome can do is wail from the rush of an overwhelming bliss, like lightning zinging throughout her whole form. Body shaking from the exertion and flood of endorphins, her world goes from the blinding white of ecstasy to dark as she passes out.

* * *

_The next quake that wracks the city doesn't stop. The intensity of its power only grows with time. The villagers are panicked and their leaders can do nothing to calm their fears as they too are at a loss._

_A loud cracking boom is heard and as everyone turns to its source, they see Vesuvius blow its top. Large plumes of soot and ash darken the sky and before long, molten lava oozes from its mouth._

_Men, women, children, all run in fear for they know the end is near. Those close to the harbor make an attempt for the ships moored there, but the lava is quick and isn't stopped by the ocean waters._

* * *

Sesshomaru's release hits him hard, especially when Kagome's body clamped tightly around him. The burning tightness between his legs releases seed, pumping into Kagome in large sprays, spreading into her core, her womb and through her entire body. As Kagome sleeps, her body changes, becoming like him to live with her immortal mate.

Over the next week, Sesshomaru claims his mate over and over, bringing her over the edge literally and figuratively to ensure that her change is complete. He marvels at just how hungry for Kagome he is and though she was a virgin not long before, Kagome's libido is just as strong.

Kagome discovers that she craves him and that he, in turn, needs her just as much. But it isn't all about sex. Sesshomaru, Kagome finds, is highly intelligent and funny, making her laugh and challenges her mentally.

* * *

_The volcano erupts in explosive bursts over the week burying the once-thriving metropolis and center of trade under volcanic ash and hardened lava. Everything that had once been would be but a memory only to be rediscovered many years later._

* * *

oOo

A couple stands next to the open window looking out over the sprawling domain of the God as the sun sets on the horizon. Both are dressed in flowing white and gold, they are like a matching set of pieces on a game board. The onyx-haired female looks away from the beauty of the view and towards her mate, a look of adoration on her face as she pulls him down to her level for a kiss. He returns it with equal affection before letting her loose once again to stand beside him.

She sighs.

"Is something troubling you, love?" the silver-haired male asks.

The female closes her sapphire eyes a moment and sighs again before opening and looking out over the city below them. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something, that's all."

Sesshomaru hugs her gently to his side before placing a light kiss at the top of her head. "I'm sure it's nothing too important."

Kagome looks up to Sesshomaru, eyes, and heart so innocent and trusting as she smiles at him. "You're probably right." Besides, she had a very long time to figure it out.

-

_The end_


End file.
